


Developing a Bond

by Squiddles66



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddles66/pseuds/Squiddles66
Summary: Negan has a hidden skill that know else knows about. Until one day you open up to him about something you found interesting and always wanted to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ash's 2k Writing Challange. 
> 
> I was cutting it close with this one! Lucky enough I manage to get this out on time! I hit such a slump and had no motivation to do anything. A new chapter of The Departed will be out the end of this week.

I sat in the black leather chair awaiting Negan’s arrival. Tonight was my night and I wasn’t quite sure what I wanted to do with it. I spent this time waiting for Negan thinking about how all the things I wanted to try I could never get the chance to experience them ever. Things such as travelling, adventures, and sexual experiments with certain partners. I never really thought to bring those kinds of sexual topics to Negan, only because some of the activities require equipment. I can imagine those items are hard to come by; he also may not be into it. It’s just easier to forget those desires and live with what I can get.

“Hey doll, sorry to have kept you waiting,” Negan comes through his bedroom door, taking his jacket off and placing Lucille by the bedside table. He walks over to me and gets down on his knees, placing his head on my lap.

“I am all yours tonight,” Negan says, placing his hands on my legs and slowly moving up. He looks up at me with a huge smile and I feel bad, I shoot him a weak smile which catches him by surprise.

“What’s wrong?” Negan asks, getting up on his knees and sitting on the couch across from me, “we don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel like it.”

“I know, it’s just,” I paused for a moment contemplating if I really wanted to tell him, “while I was waiting I started to think about certain things.”

“Like what doll?” Negan leans forward in his chair, he’s on the edge of curiosity and worry.

“Before all this apocalyptic bullshit there were things I wanted to try,” I say, playing with the hem of my black dress. I can feel my cheeks going warm and I start to wonder why I’m getting embarrassed suddenly.

“You know I’m always open to trying something different doll,” Negan says, encouraging me to tell him.

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” I say.

“Try me,” Negan says, shooting me a wink.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to steady myself. I always had this fascination with some of the activities that BDSM involved[G19] [G20] and one of them being rope bondage. I just loved the idea of said partner continuously touching my body because they’re performing some intricate design. The thought of being touched so lightly mixed with the pressure of the rope just drives me crazy. 

“That’s what I always wanted to try,” I say slightly laughing at myself, “and now I’ve gotten myself down because I feel like I’ll never experience that.”

Negan looks at me and gets up from his chair and I watch him with concern. I wasn’t sure if he cared or if it freaked him out; he wasn’t giving me much from his facial expressions. 

Negan begins to walk towards his bed with his back to me. I thought he was stopping there, but he continues to his cupboard.

“You should have told me,” Negan says, as he crouches down in front of the cupboard.

“It really wasn’t an issue at the time,” I say.

“Today is your fucking lucky day doll,” Negan says.

“Wh—What?” I asked.

Negan gets up from crouching in front of the cupboard and turns to face me. I can see in his hand black bundles of rope.

“Come over here doll,” Negan says, placing the bundles of rope on the bed.

I’m still trying to process what was happening, here I was thinking that Negan was put off with what I told him, but here he is with bundles of rope.

“I don’t know what gave you the impression that I’m not open to trying new things,” Negan steps closer to me, “but this is a speciality of mine.”

My mood escalated rather quickly at the site of the ropes and Negan’s excited facial expression. This whole night just a lot more interesting and I’m not saying that sex with Negan before wasn’t interesting, it’s just this kind of interacting with one another is different and that’s what I find interesting.

“May I?” Negan ask, pointing to my dress and I nodded.

Negan lightly grabbed hold of the hem of my dress and slowly starts to lift, keeping his gaze on mine. He lifts my dress over my head and chucks it to the other side of the room.

He steps closer to me, slowly snaking his hands around me to unhook my bra strap. The feeling of breath on my neck sent shockwaves throughout my body, and his musky scent is mouth-watering. 

Negan pulls away slightly and hooks his finger on my straps and beings to slowly pull the straps down, revealing my bare breasts.

He lightly brushed his thumbs over my nipples making a breathy moan slip through my lips. He dances his fingertips over my belly and to the sides of my body. He stops when he reaches the hem of my underwear. He gets on his knees and beings to pull down my underwear keeping his eyes on me.

“We haven’t even start doll and you’re already wet,” Negan says, leaning closer to my cunt and lightly blows on it. The wind from his mouth and the wetness from me sent shivers up my spine from the coolness mixed with heat.

Negan gets back on his feet and grabs one of the bundles of rope from the bed. He begins to unravel the rope delicately so that he doesn’t create any kinks or knots. 

“If you start to feel uncomfortable let me know okay doll,” Negan ask, and I nodded. “Are you okay to start now?” Negan asks, and I nodded my head. “I’m going to need you to turn your back to me,” Negan asks, and I comply.

He takes both of my arms and makes me do a monkey grip behind my back. I couldn’t quite tell what he is doing, but he starts to bind my wrists. He brings the rope up over my shoulder, across my upper chest and under the opposite armpit. He does the same thing, but to the other side of my shoulder and the opposite armpit so that the rope is crossed on my upper chest.

With each slow movement of the rope brushing against my skin and a sudden tightness of the rope my breath changes in tone. The sensations I am feeling, the tightness, and the softness of the rope is sending me crazy.

He begins to take the rope and wrap it around underneath my breast, bringing it back behind me and wrapping it around my arms. He does this same move on the other side and pulls tightly. The tightness under my breast made me gasp out of pure excitement. I could hear Negan let out a slight chuckle.

He does this step several times, making it tighter and tighter. He also ensures that it’s not too tight, though, just enough to make it feel secure enough.

He does a few more knots behind my back and around my wrist, and before I know it he is done. He comes and stands in front of me, admiring his creation.

“How do you feel,” Negan asks.

“Amazing,” I responded biting my lip, wanting more of his touch.

“This is just a little taste of what I can do,” He takes a step closer to me, “but for now let’s just start slow, okay.”

“Okay,” I shoot him a smile, appreciating that he wants to take this slow because I am new to all this.

“You were such a good girl for doing as you are told and moving your body the way I wanted it,“ Negan says licking his lips, "you’ll be rewarded doll.” Negan places his hands on my hips and gently moves me to the bed.   
He helps me lay on my back and funny enough with all the knots behind me it wasn’t uncomfortable to lay on it.

He leans in and gives me kiss. He begins to slowly trace my neck and my upper chest with kisses. When he reaches my stomach, he looks up at me and winks. Leaving a trail of kiss down my stomach and finding his way between my legs.

With a quick motion, he plunges his tongue inside of me and in result to that, I let out a loud moan. His velvet like moans vibrates my cunt making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

“You taste so fucking good doll,” Negan lifts his head for a moment but quickly delves back in between my thighs.

I begin to buck my hips and he quickens the pace of his tongue. I feel like my body is on a cloud floating in a sea of ecstasy. My moans get louder and my hip movement gets faster.

I feel Negan lift his head and I whimper from the emptiness. I look up at him and slightly frown trying to figure out what he was doing.

“I want to look at you when you come,” Negan says inserting his fingers inside me. “Keep your eyes on me, doll.”

He starts off slow and begins to quicken his movement. It was hard to remain my eyes on him because all I wanted to do was throw my head back and close my eyes.

“Come for me doll,” Negan demands, and it’s as if I was waiting for him to say that. Just after he said that I follow his order.

“Negan! Oh my god!” I let out a loud breathy moan.

Negan continued to finger me, allowing me to roll out the orgasm. When he couldn’t feel me twitching, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean.

“So fucking delicious,” Negan says, licking the excess off his lips.

Negan helped me get up into a sitting position and began to untie the knots behind me.

“Once my hands are free you’re next,” I say.


End file.
